


Oblivious Hearts

by xXDBJonahXx



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, High School Drama, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDBJonahXx/pseuds/xXDBJonahXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle goes through his life watching what he most desires...Things happen though and its never easy to see what you truly want...especially when its right in front of you. Only so much can be felt before the feeling of being broken is the only thing you know, its the only thing you feel.</p>
<p>Sometimes finding out the hard way is the only way to figure out how much you've missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Broken Hearts

~~Kyle~~  
It's completely unfair in all reality. I love someone; I am deeply in love with someone. I see him every day and no it’s so not in the stalker sense, we have the same classes is all, live in the same town and go to the same school. I’ve known him since I was a kid, as long as I can remember. He and I are Super Best Friends. Corny I know but it’s the cold hard truth. Ever since we could walk we've been so...going out on adventures no matter how unwilling, hanging out, having sleepovers. Those sleepovers are the worst for me, so close to him, yet so far...so torturously far. They got torturous when I realized how much I felt for him despite knowing he would never feel for me. He has a girlfriend after all, so that leaves me completely out of his romantic life. 

My name is Kyle Broflovski. I’m between being too short and average height, practically a toothpick actually. My hair is a red; almost copper red, color and curly to the point of afro-like quality. Thankfully I’ve learned not to make it so...poofy. Granted I had to go to a female friend to learn but its better then having unmanageable hair. Now with relaxant and a steam straitener I can at least tame my hair to semi-smooth, short layered waves. I only say waves cause after a few hours my hair starts re-curling again. Thankfully it’s a slow process...unless waters involved...then it’s disastrous. People say my eyes are my best feature, an Emerald Green color with Brown flecks, on a face of pale skin and slight freckles; that the girls call cute. The one I refer to is Stanley Marsh, or just Stan. He’s tall and athletically built; even though he doesn’t really play Football anymore due to his asthma. It’s not as bad but his mother doesn’t want to take risks. It doesn’t stop him from enjoying sports when he can though. Short black hair and Sapphire blue eyes...you can probably see why I like him so.

I’ve known of my liking for Stan since the beginning of Middle School. He won’t ever notice though, still wrapped up in Miss Wendy Testaburger...oh how I hate that bitch. Every time he starts on about 'Miss Perfect Girlfriend' I want to throw myself off a bridge or cliff or...someplace high up! Hell I'd even go for the old strangle routine! I hate her so much! I despise her completely! She used to be so nice to me but as soon as Middle school came she turned into a righteous bitch! I know she gives me dirty looks when Stan’s paying more attention to me; his best friend, than her; his girlfriend. I know it gives me false hope as well but until something happens I will always have hope, will always dream of a chance with him; small as it may be.

That’s pretty much it right there, my love life in a nutshell. As for everyone else, well things look a lot better for them then they ever had for me over the years. Most of the guys have matured in the right way; like sexy and cute. Even the girls have gotten better looking for High school…even Wendy with her long dark hair. She’s actually got curves now; and breasts mind you, she’s slender in that girly way and, like almost any girl, knows how to apply make-up to her bluegrey eyes like its second nature to her. Bebe Stevens…well she got bustier and has more curve to her body then Wendy. She’s got the makings of a model down to the smoky honey brown eyes and wind-blown blond hair.

Eric Cartman. He was an obese child, he’s even admitted to it too! Now he’s more built and less fat; still kind of thick body wise though…kind of like a brick wall. He doesn’t wear his hat anymore at all and now styles his hair, usually it involves a lot of combing; he tends to be really picky about it. I still hate him even though his eyes are a nice almost maroon color.

The years have been especially good to Kenny. Ah dear Kenneth McCormick. He’s taller then me! Then again I’m just short…I’m only 5’6. He doesn’t die as often as he used to but he still does, I will honestly say though that he is THE sexiest blue eyed blond I have ever met! I’ll tell you a secret. Kenny was my first kiss…it was a damn good kiss too. When I asked though, he merely grinned and said that he had stolen my first kiss because I was taking too long in giving it to someone. I can honestly say that I don’t regret him ‘stealing’ it though, I always hoped it would go to someone who cared; and Kenny cares for me a lot.

Butters Stotch finally came out of the closet. He’s gotten cuter and more boyish; even so he still has a sensible head on his shoulders and I’m sure those chocolate eyes have seen quite a bit more then normal. Not so surprisingly he became best friends with Pip Pirrup. Pip himself works at the local bookstore/café. He makes the best pastries I’ve ever tasted! It’s a popular place and he says he doesn’t know why. I tell him it’s because the customers like his pastries, his smile and those pretty green eyes of his. He laughs every time I tell him that though.

Something else not surprising is the fact that Damien Thorn is Pip’s boyfriend. He suddenly became very protective one day in Middle School. They’ve been together since and hooked up officially the first year of High School. I can’t blame Pip for blushing a lot with Damien either, he’s a sexy anti-Christ after all, especially when his normally black eyes are red. Now, normally they only turn red when he’s mad but I’ve noticed they turn red when he’s aroused by Pip; it’s cute really.

Tweek Tweak took over his parents’ coffee shop finally. He’s still very…well he’s still Tweek. Despite that though he’s become quite charming and has calmed down enough so that he’ll be able to run the shop. He once told me with a determined look in his golden honey brown eyes that he finally came to a deal of sorts with the gnomes that stole his underpants. To this day I still don’t know what he means by that…beware, those gnomes do exist and they will steal your underpants.

Craig Tucker. That is one of the only guys that I will willingly admit is sexier then Stan. Surprisingly he runs track. He’s actually one of the fastest people on the team. I guess he got tired of Football, he seems to enjoy track though. At least…I think he does. It’s hard to tell with him, the only thing his ice blue eyes ever give off is general boredom. Then again if he didn’t like it then he wouldn’t do it right?

Clyde Donovan is no longer Craig’s best friend. Something happened back in Middle School from what I’ve heard. Clyde’s gotten a bit taller and though he plays on the soccer team he’s a bit more on the soft side body wise. He’s also a bit of a player from what I’ve heard but that can’t really be true; rumors like to spread fast after all.

Token Black quit Football too. He’s gone into writing actually. His short stories are awesome and he’s pretty damn good at writing lyrics of his own. He’s been prepping a novel since the middle of the summer before High School started and honestly I believe it will sell when it’s done. Token’s hardly ever failed at anything and he’s not about to start now; besides he’s pretty damn scary when he’s angry! I’ve seen his brown eyes turn black once when he got pissed at Wendy during a debate.

Christophe DeLorne; the Frenchman, actually came back here you know? It came as a shocking surprise to those that have met him before. Honestly he really hasn’t changed all that much since we knew him; he still smokes and he’s still a mercenary. But damn is he sexy. He’s tall, toned very well, has beautiful jade green eyes and is the second guy that I will willingly admit is sexier then Stan. Christophe is the only one who knows of my attraction to Stan, as well as Kenny; he’s sort of become my second best friend. He can’t take Stan’s place but he’s been one hell of a best friend and I love him for it. 

I’m rambling on now so it’s time to get to the point of this. Today is the day…today I, Kyle Broflovski, am going to tell a Stanley Marsh how I feel! Time’s ticking, the bell is close to ringing and when that bell rings, school will be out for the day and I will tell him…he has to know…I /need/ to tell him or it’s going to eat me from the inside out. I know I shouldn’t put so much hope into the possibility that he’d say yes and return my feelings but I am.

I know it will be the end of me this day.

~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang; signaling the end of day; school hours no more for the day. Taking calming breaths Kyle smiled before meeting up with Stan, walking with him to his locker. He took another breath in, though it didn’t help to calm his nerves like the first time.  
“Hey Stan, can-“

“Not now Kyle” the raven haired male grinned “I have to hurry up so I can meet Wendy for our date” Stan grinned.

Kyle blinked green eyes “Date?” Last anyone had known the two were having a break up spat, where the hell did the notion of a date come from?! Hell, when did it happen!

Stan nodded, a grin stretching across his face “Yeah! We talked after we had that fight and I told her I wanted to make it up to her so tonight I’m going to give her this,” He reached into his open locker, pulling out a small cream colored box. Inside was a simple sterling silver ring with a aquamarine gem. The design was pretty cute, the princess cut gem was turned in a diamond format with the band connecting on either side in a parallel way. “You think she’ll like it? I’ve been wanting to give it to her for some time now”

Kyle could feel his eyes brimming with tears “Your going to stay with her…Even after what happened?” His bottom lip trembled, hands balling into fists as he shuddered, face to the floor so Stan couldn’t see his tears.

Sapphire eyes blinked “Of curse dude…why wouldn’t I st- Kyle? Are you okay man?” With a frown he reached up, wanting to place a hand on the redheads shoulder, wanting to comfort his best friend though he didn’t know what was wrong. His eyes widened when Kyle finally looked up, revealing green tear filled eyes as he smacked that hand way; watching in shock as his all time Super Best Friend turned and practically ran from him with the speed of a cheetah. He ignored the other confused stares in the hall that had witnessed whatever had just happened, Stan didn’t know, alls he knew was his friend was immensely upset over something. He knew he was confused as well, torn between worry for his friend and the happiness that meant time with Wendy.

He wasn’t aware that out of all the stares there were roughly three that weren’t confused, they were glaring. Out of those three only one was outright murdering Stan in every way possible. It didn’t help that the mood of the glarer fit the chilling, Ice blue of his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Admittence is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors Fixed!....I think.

~~Kyle~~  
I could feel fresh, hot tears sliding down my face as I walked out the school’s front double doors. It wasn’t hard to guess why I was upset if you knew the situation. I shouldn’t be crying, I mean…I saw it coming right? I knew it was going to happen, knew that one day there would be a time when I ran out of chances…so why did it hurt so much? Forgetting the time and not paying attention to where I was going had me stop at Starks Pond; a trees base becoming my spot as I leant against it. A fresh new wave of tears starting as I slid to the snow covered ground, practically sobbing my eyes out and curling; wrapping my arms around my knees and hiding my head.

I didn’t know how much time had passed but after some time I felt a hand on my shoulder. Lifting my head slightly graced me with the sight of a brown glove and I instantly knew who it was. Burying my head more I felt warmth beside me before feeling a pair of arms wrap around, pulling me close and nuzzling into my hair soothingly. Lifting my head I looked into the blue eyes of Kenny even as he smiled and continued nuzzling at my head in a form of comfort. Comfort I gladly took from him. The smell of smoke in the air signaled me to Christophe’s presence; there was not a time I ever saw one without the other. It didn’t take long for Christophe to join us after finishing his cigarette, settling close on my other side so we were essentially huddled together, I was sandwiched.  
Cuddling into the provided warmth and comfort I sighed “Why today…Why now?” I could feel Kenny’s gloved hand stroking through my hair a few times before moving to rub my back in soothing circular motions as he spoke.

“Because Stan’s a dick that’s why” Oh so comforting Kenny was, it made me laugh a little. He always seemed to know what to say. I sighed and shifted position, leaning tiredly on Christophe, my body felt to drained now and I wasn’t sure if I should succumb to its call or not. It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep cuddled into the warmth of the only two people I could trust with my secret.

~~~~~~~~~~  
He stood there, blinking in confusion as his best friend ran from him with the most heartbreaking look on his face he had ever seen before. Stan was by no means stupid but when it came to certain things he was just completely oblivious. A frown shifted his lips “Kyle?” One brief thought entered his mind then, taking over it for a few moments, concern flooding his mind for his best friend. ‘What’s eating him?’ But as soon as the thought vanished he stretched, “Well, time to go see Wendy!” With a goofy grin on his face he began walking towards where her locker was.

Wendy was the girl of his dreams, he’d had other girlfriends over the course of his school career but Wendy was always the one despite their on/off status. Speak of which, the aforementioned girl female walked over to her boyfriend, smiling as she watched him with her blue-grey eyes, voice sweet “Hey Stan”

His smile turned into that loving kind of gentle “Hey Wen” He was smitten “Are we still on for tonight?” her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

“Yes, are you picking me up around 8 then?” 

His smile turned back to that grin, enthusiastic “Yeah, I have a surprise for you too!” Leaning in he kissed her gently though paused a moment, confused at the scoffing sound he had heard. There was still a fair amount of people grabbing their things though so who knew where it came from. Shrugging it off he turned back to his girlfriend, smiling “Shall I walk you home?”

Wendy giggled, cheeks turning a pink color “Oh Stan, so the charming gentleman, I would love to be walked home” Linking his hand with hers he lead her down the hall, listening to her chattering gossip of the day. Ice blue eyes narrowed in apparent hate and extreme dislike before closing as the holder of such beautiful eyes turned and walked in the opposite direction as the lovebirds.  
~~Craig~~  
My name is Craig Tucker*…I am 17 years old with short black hair always hidden under a chullo hat of sorts; I’ve expanded from just blue, and; according to the majority of the school population, gorgeous ice blue eyes. I am also in love with Kyle Broflovski. Naturally no one but Tweek knows…and maybe Pip and Damien; Pip because he works with Tweek and Damien because…well he’s Damien lets just leave it at that. In any case I can at least trust them not to go blabbing even with Tweeks constant ‘pressure’ issues; He’s a good kid though.  
With a sigh leaving my slightly chapped lips I leave the godforsaken building called school and head down the street; on my way home before changing my mind and heading instead towards Starks Pond. The walk wasn’t long, just a few blocks and one semi long road before I stepped foot into the area. I wasn’t even a few steps in before I stopped; spotting my little red sitting huddled against McCormick of all people.  
Don’t get me wrong, McCormick’s attractive and he’s a good friend to Kyle; a shit load better then Marsh thats for sure. But I love my redheaded Jew…though at this particular moment I am envying McCormick, holding Kyle, even though I know it’s in comfort and McCormick wouldn’t make a move on Kyle due to his relationship with DeLorne.  
Yes, shocking isn’t it? The great Kenny McCormick; Womanizer Extraordinaire, is dating another male. Don’t get the wrong idea, he’s still a tad obsessed with the female anatomy but as far as I know he’s never been unfaithful to the Frenchman; which reminds me…where is he? Speaking of shocks, across the pond was one of my best friends Token Black, walking with his little love interest Stotch. Token’s Bi and with the little blond, now imagine the big ass shock on every ones faces when they announced it.  
Stepping slightly behind a tree so I was less noticeable I watched as McCormick’s gloved hand wiped tears from my sleeping Jews cheek and I couldn’t help the slight glare that came. That should be me…if I actually had the guts to ask him to be mine, anyway. With an almost depressed sigh I turned away from the sight, preparing to walk on home only to let out an undignified yelp as I was suddenly hoisted into the air. “What the fuck!” Looking around revealed it to be the damned Frenchman. He had snuck over It seemed, how the hell had I NOT noticed him! Damn mercenary.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Christophe deposited Craig on the ground, ignoring the ravens pained hiss and glare at him. Kenny rose a brow as Craig grinned nervously “Uh…Hi, McCormick?” Kenny blinked at the male before snickering, soon followed by muffled laughter as to not wake Kyle. Craig looked at Kenny as if he were crazy, staring at him oddly. Waving a hand as if it were nothing Kenny shook his head as Craig got off the ground, dusting some snow off his black jeans. “Right…I’m going to pretend I know what goes on in your head McCormick…”  
Kenny smirked “What brings you here, my dear Tucker?”  
Craig couldn’t help the unnerved feeling he got, he could just see the mischief sparkling in Kenny’s blue eyes what with that smirk painted on his lips “Nothing really…just out for a walk” Kenny’s smirk widened slightly, causing a shiver to run down Craig’s spine “Well…I’m gonna get going so see you tomorrow!” Turning Craig tried to dart away from that creepy smirk only to once more be snatched up by Christophe.  
“Will you put me down, for fucks sake!” He hissed at the naturally tanned brunette who ignored him. Kenny was snickering again “Can your hulk lover put me down now, I don’t appreciate being treated like a ragdoll McCormick…”  
Kenny nodded to Christophe who merely nodded before dropping Craig on his ass; once more ignoring the undignified yelp “Ow! What the hell, man!” He hissed at Christophe, rubbing at his poor abused bottom as he got up from the ground, only to be dragged away by Kenny; Christophe having taken Kenny’s place with Kyle though when the two switched was beyond wonder.  
Once far enough away; a good 10 to 15 yards, Kenny released the other male, that smirk in place as those unnerving blue eyes stared right into Craig’s very being “Just our for a walk, eh Tucker?”  
Craig flushed “Yeah…I do walk you know, just because I have a car doesn’t mean I’m lazy enough to drive every where…”  
Kenny’s blue eyes rolled “Right, just admit it already, your wasting both our times otherwise”  
Ice blue blinked at Dark Blue “Admit what…”  
Kenny’s smirk widened once more “That you like Kyle, don’t deny, I saw you over there spying”  
Craig’s pale cheeks tinted a rosy pink “I do not…”  
“Right, keep telling yourself that and maybe it will come true…at least in the next 30 years” Kenny snickered “Dude, your hooked, you’ve been hooked since Middle School, I know for a fact you like him” he crossed his arms over his orange clad chest “I’ve seen you stare at him, the look you get in those pretty Ice Blues when he’s around Stan…there’s so much more that I could go on for a good hour”  
The more Kenny spoke the darker that rosy flush got until it was a bright red “Fine! Alright! I do! So what, what does it matter?!” Poor Craig’s face was like a Christmas light.  
The snicker that left Kenny only made Craig more embarrassed. Honestly, had he really been that obvious? Or was Kenny just that kind of observant? Smiling at Craig, Kenny still had that mischievous look in his eyes “What if…I told you I could help you?”  
Craig blinked at the blond male “You’re kidding right…if this is a joke McCormick I’m going to find a way to strangle you”  
A disbelieving snort left Kenny “Why would I joke about Kyle, Stan is one thing but Kyle is not up for joking rights, he gets enough from Cartman” He scowled at Craig, Dark blue eyes glaring “Obviously I’m serious dumbass”  
Craig couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by that glare “Alright, sorry, damn…what then, oh great Master, is your plan” Honestly he couldn’t believe he was playing into this but it wasn’t like he really had a choice at the moment, he could ask Kyle on his own means…if he ever managed to.  
That scowl turned into a smirking smile faster than Craig could think “Token’s throwing a party tonight, I was thinking of taking Kyle there in hopes of helping him feel better, ya know, what with Stan being a prick and all” he waved a hand as if it were an obvious fact.  
“And…what’s that got to do with me?” Craig couldn’t help the feeling of joy inside though, he was being given a chance for Kyle.  
Once more the amount of time it took for that smirking smile to go flat was a wonder “You know sometimes I wonder about you, here I am trying to possibly set you up with our beloved Kyle and your standing there being a moronic bitch!” Craig inched back a bit; a ranting Kenny was one thing, an angry ranting Kenny was another altogether. “Alright, I get it, I’m sorry!”  
The blond seemed to calm “Good, party starts at 8 o’clock tonight…be late and I will personally hunt you down myself…” With a promising grin in place Kenny turned, leaving Craig to his own devices.  
Craig felt a shudder run down his spine “I swear…sometimes he’s just too fucking scary, must’ve been all those trips down to Hell when he was younger, where else would he learn it” Shrugging a shoulder slightly Craig turned and began heading home; after all, he wasn’t about to head to a party dressed like this! He was out to impress and impress he would!  
Kenny walked over to where his boyfriend sat with Kyle. The French male looked up, smirking slightly “You scared ‘im, oui?”  
The blonds head tilted as he smirked, blue eyes meeting the Jade Green of Christophe’s “I believe I was specific enough” he plopped next to his boyfriend, leaning on him. With a chuckle Christophe shifted slightly, wrapping an arm around Kenny and leaning in to kiss soft pale lips. Both parted at hearing a noise made by Kyle who was blushing pink; having been woken by the slight shift, Emerald eyes looking off to the side. Kenny snickered “Oh come off it Kyle, its not like you’ve never seen us kissing before, them classmates kiss all the time!” he grinned.  
Kyle’s flush got redder “I know but somehow its more…well…something when it’s you two” He looked to them “Your not just kissing just to kiss”  
Kenny chuckled, plopping his front half onto Kyle in a lazy hug “You’re so sweet Jujubes”  
The red head pouted, huffing lightly “Why do you insist on calling me that of all things?”  
The blond smirked “Naturally because you remind me of a red Jujube, my darling Jew”  
He got a flat look from Kyle for his efforts “I’m not food Kenny” the blond merely grinned before jumping up, grabbing Kyle up from the ground with a pull “Well then, we have no time to waste, come Jujube! Let us go and be ready for the night!” Kyle yelped as he was dragged off, Christophe following behind at his own pace.


	3. It's a Party, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more going on at this party then whats known, as Kyle finds out.

WARNING!!!! This chapter contains a bit of action, good healthy boy on boy action, it is labeled for your convenience! You have been warned!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been a good hour and a half since they got back to Kyle’s house; the redhead was more than simply amused as he watched his blond friend raid his closet. The blond’s brunette lover sat on the redhead’s computer chair, just as amused as the redhead at his little blond lover. It was only when the blond resurfaced, giving Kyle a flat look, that he spoke “Don’t you have anything even remotely good looking in here!” With a huff Kenny dived back into the closet, resuming his search.  
“What have I done…I’ve released a monster upon my poor closet”

“Excuse you!” came the yell from the closet, Christophe chuckling amusedly.

“Why do you zink I wear what I wear…”

“Honestly I thought it was because of your job” Kyle looked curiously to the taller brunette, green eyes curious.

“Oui, but also because ‘e can’t complain about what I wear az eet’s ze type of clozes zat can be used for any occasion” Christophe smirked, arms crossing over his chest.

“I see” A grin plastered itself on Kyle face “Makes sense”

Kenny popped out of the closet, pointing accusingly at his lover “Don’t think you’re getting out of this! I refuse to believe that is all you own, you’re not wearing that to a party!” and then he was gone into the closet once more.  
Kyle snickered “Seems your luck has run out there ‘tophe”

The brunette shrugged “Ez just a partee, why should I care”  
About an hour later had Kyle dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans; naturally snug in all the right places. A tight black tank-top with an overlay of lime green fish-netting sewed on as well as orange sneakers touched up with a pair of black and orange stripped arm warmers that ended at the elbow.  
The blonds grin was that of success “I’m surprised it came out so good considering the bullshit that was your closet” Kyle huffed, crossing his arms. His clothes weren’t that bad...were they? There was no time to contemplate this however as Kenny grinned.  
“And now the finishing touches!” Grabbing his bag Kenny reached in, searching for something.

After a moment he came up with a slim-like black box “Ah there you are you little thing you” he grinned in triumph “Victory is mine!”

“Eendeed eet ees mon cher” Christophe smirked teasingly, causing his blond lover to flush scarlet. Kyle rose a brow slightly; a blushing Kenny was a sight indeed. “Anyways!” The blond suddenly blurted, startling the redhead as the next thing he knew his blond friend was in front of him with the black case. The next thing Kyle knew was he was attacked, closing his eyes on command though it only took minutes before Kenny grinned once more “Done!”  
Blinking and not really feeling any different Kyle looked in his bedroom mirror only to almost fall out of his seat. There sat his reflection, looking like him yet looking so different at the same time. This Kyle had eye liner lightly lining his eyes, bringing out the emerald hue. His lips were soft, painted over with a light layer of minty chapstick and even lighter layer of green tinted gloss; why his lips were glossed in the first place he didn’t want to know. Around his neck was a short, rope styled chain with a green gem hanging from it. Kyle had to admit…he didn’t look too bad at all.

“Dude…exactly how fast did you do this?” green eyes turned to blue.  
The blond smirked “Between you and me Jujube, I’m a pro” Kyle rolled his eyes at the nickname his blond friend had given him in Middle school.  
Christophe chuckled “Call et a ‘obby , mon cher ees make-up arteest for girls at a private club”  
Kyle blinked at that, looking to Kenny “You have a job?” which in turn caused the blond to pout at the redheaded Jew.  
“Of course I do thank you very much, I’d feel like a complete ass if ‘tophe was the only one paying the bills and rent for the apartment ya know” the blond crossed his arms after putting the black case away, lips formed in a permanent pout now.

Kyle couldn’t help the small smile on his lips, the blond was just so cute sometimes “Sorry Ken, I didn’t mean anything by it”

The pout remained on the blonds lips a few more moments before it formed into an easy, happy grin “It’s okay Jujube, it’s not like I advertised it either” Kyle huffed at the nickname, scowl forming “Would you please stop calling me that?”  
Kenny merely continued to grin. Recognizing defeat, Kyle’s glare turned down to his hands only to widen in shock. There, on his nails, was lime green nail polish tipped with neon orange; his nails were just long enough it seemed and coated in acrylic. “What the hell Ken!”  
Needless to say the blond was having a laughing fit, using his lover as support to keep himself up. Kyle’s glare returned to him “Exactly how fast do you work…”  
Christophe was even snickering, shaking his head a bit “Well ‘e deed say ‘e was a pro” the redhead grumbled, crossing his arms.

~~~Kyle~~~

I can’t believe him! Don’t get me wrong, the outfits nice and I will forever love Kenny as the best friend ever even though I question the make-up but come on! Nail polish! Of all things he could have done he chose to do nail polish! He even went over it with that acrylic shit! He’s even laughing about it! My pride is ruined, done for, out the window, gone forever and never to return. It’s one thing to be gay…it’s one thing to wear a bit of eye liner…it’s a whole other thing entirely if it’s goddamned nail polish! I’m not trying to be sexist or anything but to me nail polish is for girls! Sure some guys wear it but that’s generally in the category of goth: they wear black nail polish, nothing else, and extreme gay! I’m not brave enough to be that gay! I don’t have that kind of confidence!  
“Keeeeen” a whine left my throat, aiming the sad puppy look at Kenny. He stopped laughing and stared at me a moment before throwing his arms around my shoulders, hugging me tightly.

“I’m sorry Kyle but it must be done” He stroked Kyle’s head.  
You blond bastard…I give you the sad look and you still say I must suffer! How could you do this to me! Oh well...I can pray that no one notices? Maybe it will be too dark? I could always put my hands in my pockets but I’d have to eat eventually. With a doomed sigh and the most miserable look I could muster I followed the two out the door. Kenny’s car would be our mode of transportation to the party, Christophe had a motorcycle but only two people at most could fit on that. That and to me whenever the motorcycle was involved something special was going on between them, it was like an unspoken deal that when they were on the motorcycle going wherever that it was just them two.

~~~Craig~~~

Why is it so hard to decide what to wear? Yes, I, Craig Tucker, have been standing here and staring into my closet for the last who knows how long, hoping it would miraculously give me an answer. I can’t find a single decent thing to wear to this party! Honestly, I should be able to dress myself at my age!  
With a determined growl I dove into my closet. After some time I came out with a sleeveless zip-up hoodie. Okay that’s a start; can’t complain. Abandoning the closet I went to the dresser. Digging through that resulted in a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I’d have to leave my hat for the night, leaving my messy raven nest hair out for the world…I could run a brush through it 100 times and it would still look like a bird had nested. Oh well, at least I look good with it.  
Grabbing my house keys I locked the door and left after bidding goodbye to my cat.

~~~~~~~~~~

The party was in full swing by the time Kyle walked through the door with Kenny and Christophe. He could hear Kenny talking briefly before darting off. Christophe patted Kyle on his head before following his blond lover. With a sigh Kyle slowly made his way through the crowd. His face flushed in embarrassment, head down as the crowd gave him wolf whistles and cat calls; trying to ignore t he jealous looks from some girls. In his opinion he couldn’t have gotten through that crowd faster.  
‘Great’ he thought, ‘My life is going to end, I’m going to die from pointlessly jealous bitches!’ he sighed. ‘Blame Kenny, damnit’

Wandering quickly away from the crowd of likes and dislikes he looked around, deciding just to try and find someone he knew here. Though he seemed to change his mind after looking to the crowd once more…yeah right, if there was anyone he knew they were lost in that crowd and he was not going back in there alone.  
After some time of wandering around the house trying to see if he ran into anyone he had gone up to the second floor, peeking into Tokens room to try and catch a look at a clock.  
‘What! It’s been about two hours since I’ve been here! It doesn’t even feel like I have!’

With a defeated sigh he wandered back down the stairs with the aim to see if any one he actually knew was within eye shot, the only thing he got though as he reached the bottom of the stairs was Stan kissing Wendy passionately. Scowl marring his face he turned, stomping back up the stairs though the noise itself was drowned out by the music. Once at the top of the flight he leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh as his hands came up to his face; body sliding down the wall as his head settled on his knees.  
“You alright, Kyle?” Body stiffening a bit in surprise Kyle looked up to see Butters’ slender form. The blond was smiling gently but clearly worried for his friend. Kyle returned the smile with a light one of his own.

“I’m fine Butters...what brings you here?”  
“I saw you stomp up the stairs, you looked rather upset about something” Over the years Butters had lost his nervous stutter, Token had a hand in it, helping the smaller male to slowly build the right kind of confidence in himself.  
Despite this good change though, Butters was still Butters; still caring for others well-being over his own.

Yet despite this Kyle still found himself chuckling with dry humor “Did I?” As much as he wanted to reply sarcastically, he couldn’t do that to Butters though, he couldn’t shove his sincerity back in his face. Not just because of Token but because Butters was the only person in this town he knew who was sincere when it came to someone else’s feelings; no fake smiles or anything.  
He tried to give a sincere smile to Butters “I assure you, I’m fine...I promise”

Butters nodded “Alright, but if you ever need to talk I’m always available” turning, Butters walked back down the hall, heading down the stairs to find his boyfriend. Resting his head on his knees again Kyle sighed, pushing up from the floor to head deeper into the halls of the mansion-like home. He wandered around, paying attention to nothing in particular when his ears picked up a feint noise. Walking further down the hall the sound was discovered to be...moaning?

!!!WARNING!!!

Blinking, Kyle wandered further down the hall, steps light and soundless on the carpeted floor. The sounds got louder the closer he came to the end of the hallway. At the end was a door...he was going to turn away and let the couple have their business alone; until he noticed the door was slightly ajar, and the ever evident breathy sound of 'Damien' coming from the other side honestly just tempted him too much.

With a gulp, he snuck over to the door, peering in. The hallway was dark so no one would notice him unless they came down the hallway...that was highly unlikely. His mouth went dry and his eyes widened considerably.

On the bed of the guest bedroom laid Pip, naked and flushed all over. Green eyes lidded as he panted and moaned lightly. Damien was with him of course, mouth covering the blonds apparent arousal as he pleasured his lover with light sucks and teases of the tongue. Kyle honestly had never seen sex between two guys before, having been too embarrassed to even look at gay porn...every time he even thought about searching it on his computer his face would turn a tomato red.

Which was the color it was now as he watched Damien pull away with an odd wet sounding noise; leaving Pip hard, wet and exposed to the air. Panting, the blond reached out, pulling the darker haired male down into a kiss, laying Damien's still clothed body over Pips own naked one.

Kyle blinked as Damien pulled from the kiss, watching as Pips lips moved in speech but unable to hear what he was saying; hell, he couldn’t even read lips. Damien smiled, a rare sight for him, and reached into his pocket, pulling a white tube out. Twisting the cap off Damien squeezed out a gel substance, smearing his fingers and coating them.

Kyle's face reddened more as those slicked fingers went down Pips thigh to his ass where one prodded at the blonds entrance before pushing in slowly. Pip arched off the bed with a gasp and a slight squirm, hands moving to rest on the darker haired male’s chest and grip the fabric of his shirt.

Both were still a moment, only the sounds of Pip panting ever so lightly heard, before he moved his hips onto the finger, causing Damien to move the appendage. Pip moaned lightly, squirming some at the feeling in his bottom.

Finger pulling out Damien leaned over, kissing Pip as two re-entered. With a cry into his lovers mouth Pip arched, arms winding around the raven-haired males neck as he deepened the kiss. Kyle swallowed what little saliva was left in his mouth as he watched Damien begin pulling out those fingers, only to push them back in a thrusting motion...either way Pip seemed to like it quite a bit the way he squirmed under Damien.

After a few minutes of the motion, Pip let out a loud cry, arching almost completely off the bed. Damien smirked, fingers simply moving inside his blond lover. Pip writhed, a stream of pleasured sounds falling from his slightly parted lips as Damien instigated that spot within his body. Minutes more found a third finger added as Pip cried out.

Kyle watched as those fingers pulled out a final time; face heating even more when Damien began to strip, revealing flawless, and smooth white skin. Pip smiled and sat up, one hand coming up to rest on Damien's cheek as they kissed, both now equally naked. With little to no effort Pip was pushed back on the bed before Damien leaned over, hands on either side of the blonds head.

Pressing a light kiss to Damien's lips Pip's legs wrapped around his lovers waist, arms wrapping around the satanic ones neck. Growling ever so lightly Damien positioned before pushing into the blond, causing said blond to gasp and moan lightly. It was first a slow steady rhythm before Pip moaned out a "Harder!" to which Damien complied, picking up the pace and causing the bed to creak in protest.

Kyle at this point was frozen to his spot, eyes wide as he heard Pips pleasure filled cries and watched Damien thrust powerfully into his blond lover, Pip clinging to the other male, nails leaving red-pink lines on the pale white skin as they were drug down Damien's back. Soon enough with a final cry Pip arched against his lover, screaming his release as Damien groaned out his own. 

!!!WARNING END!!!

Tearing himself from the door and pressing his back to the wall, Kyle stood there a moment, eyes wide. Trying to swallow only proved how real what he saw was; mouth dry as dust and in need of liquid rejuvenation. With a quick turn, he darted back down the halls to the staircase. Wendy and Stan were no longer there much to his relief. So caught up in his thoughts as he darted around people he was not prepared to run smack into someone for moving at the last minute. Specifically, a male.

“I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t...who are you?” He couldn’t recall ever seeing someone like this around town...at least not to his memory. He had only gotten a brief glance at the pale, almost stoic, depressed face before it was once more shadowed by the hoodie as the male mixed in with the crowd and vanished.

“Huh...odd” Getting up he dusted himself off, looking around to see which direction he needed to go for that much needed drink.  
“Kyle, you okay?” Looking to his right he spotted Tweek approaching him, careful not to set the blond into a spazz attack he smiled slightly.  
“Hey Tweek, just ran into someone is all, though I don’t recall ever seeing him around town...” He looked thoughtful a moment before shrugging “Do you know which way the kitchen is?”

With a nod Tweek took Kyle’s arm to lead him towards the kitchen. Feeling a stare Kyle turned his head as he was led away, Green eyes briefly locking with the Slate Grey of the hooded one before he was once more gone into the mix of people.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There it is! Don’t be afraid to tell me what you think! All them hits and reviews keep me going!  
I apologize for the wait; I didn’t intend it to be this long, but here it is! Hope it goes to your expectations!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all like it! Reviews much appreciated, I like to know what all you little South Parkians think!


End file.
